Superman Prime (True Profile)
Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B Name: 'Kal-El/Clark Kent '''Origin: 'DC Comics (DC One Million) 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Over 85,000 years old '''Classification: '''Alien (Kryptonian) '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vastly improved Kryptonian abilities such as Yellow Stellar Radiation Absorption, Regeneration, True Flight, X-Ray Vision, Microscopic Vision, Telescopic Vision, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Freeze Breath, Superhuman Senses (Includes vision, hearing and smell), Superhuman Intelligence, Immortality, Likely several more unknown skills (Was stated to have learnt various skills from all over the universe for over 50,000 years) 'Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level '(525949200 times more powerful than Kal Kent) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Galatic Durability: Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: '''Infinite '''Range: '''Unknown '''Standard Equipment: '''The last Green Lantern Ring of his universe. '''Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: '''Unknown '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kryptonian Physiology:' Superman Prime One Million's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien, he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood, but are believed to be part of or the source of his bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman Prime One Million's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of his abilities such as flight, heat vision and other solar-based abilities while supplementing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. **'Stellar Radiation Absorption:' As a Kryptonian, his cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Superman Prime One Million's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his home star system's red sun enables his body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the solar radiation on Earth, in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere, acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Superman Prime One Million uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he is capable utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The stellar radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase his known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. ***'Solar Supercharge:' Superman Prime One Million remained in Earth's sun, labelled as the "Super-Sun", for 15,000 years, increasing his abilities to unknown but presumably titanic levels. **'Superhuman Strength:' Superman Prime One Million has the ability to physically lift humongous levels of weight, and deliver physical blows of colossal magnitudes. **'Superhuman Speed:' Superman Prime One Million has the ability to move and fly incredibly fast. He can likely achieve speeds trillions of times faster than light. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Superman Prime One Million’s Kryptonian physiology allows him exert himself at peak capacity for an undetermined amount of time. In the presence of a yellow star, his solar reserves are constantly replenished . In an environment without the light of a yellow star, his solar reserves gradually decrease as he exerts himself. **'Invulnerability:' Superman Prime One Million possesses an immense degree of personal invulnerability, and is able to easily withstand bullets, missiles, bombs and other weapons without a scratch. His body is nigh-invulnerable due to his immensely dense cellular and anatomical structure as well as his radiating bio-electrical aura. Superman Prime One Million is under some circumstances resistant or immune to different forms and levels of lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and all known diseases on Earth. His supercharged bio-electric "aura" acts as an invisible "force field" radiating within a few millimeters from his skin. **'Flight:' When Superman Prime One Million's body is charged with solar energy, he is able to emit a gravitational field that enables him to defy gravity and fly. He has extreme mobility while he is in flight, allowing him to fight, change course, and also carry great weights air-borne. **'Superhuman Vision:' Superman Prime One Million possesses a superior sensory arrangement of visual capabilities. ***'X-Ray Vision:' Superman Prime One Million possesses the ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. ***'Telescopic Vision:' Superman Prime One Million has the ability to focus his vision to see something at great distances, with equivalent clarity of visual perception. ***'Microscopic Vision:' Superman Prime One Million has the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to a molecular level. ***'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision:' Superman Prime One Million can see all of the Electromagnetic Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. **'Superhuman Hearing:' Superman Prime One Million has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to easily pick up noises across vast expanses of space. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. **'Superhuman Olfaction:' On various occasions, Superman Prime One Million has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can easily smell odors across entire planets. **'Stellar Radiation Expulsion:' Superman Prime One Million can also release his stored solar energy directly. ***'Heat Vision:' Superman Prime One Million can accurately target things smaller than human beings from orbit and use either a narrow or wide-area beam. The heat intensity can be greater than that of the sun and can be modulated to deliver different frequencies and types to best affect his opponent. His heat vision is invisible at lower temperature, but blinding at higher temperatures. **'Superhuman Breath:' Superman Prime One Million is able to inhale and exhale huge volumes of air with great force, and capable of extinguishing large fires and moving heavy objects with his breath alone. This ability also allows Superman Prime One Million to hold his breath for extended periods in airless environments. ***'Freeze Breath:' Superman Prime One Million can freeze his opponents by using his Super Breath to do release a large volume of air. This is due to the Joule-Thomson effect (see detailed description here). *'Reality Alteration:' Shown as capable, with the aid of the Superman of the 5th dimension, of turning a fragment of DNA inside-out through time into a full-fledged human being with the soul of the original individual, presumably among other capabilities. *'Power bequeathing:' Superman Prime One Million is noted as being capable of sharing a portion of his power with his descendants, this fraction alone itself being a degree of power "far beyond any held by any metahuman" (additionally binding receivers of said power inextricably to the Super-Sun that Prime inhabits). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Goku Ultra Instinct Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 3 Category:DC Comics